Erotic Christmas Revised
by GravityNeko
Summary: Shuichi goes looking for some late night loving on Christmas Eve... Sexiness ensues It says revised because the disclaimer for the song Santa Baby is included. now I'm not violating copywright!


A/N: Hey all…. Just thought of this sexy idea….for Christmas. Yes you heard me sexy Christmas… lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the song "Santa Baby", I don't know who sang or wrote it I just know it's NEVER been mine..

* * *

"Oh, Yuki…" Shuichi called out on Christmas Eve. 

The novelist didn't pay much attention to his little lover but went back to typing he'd run behind due to Shuichi's odd fetish prior this year. Aw hell let's face it, Shuichi had a fetish with his earlobes twenty-four seven. Said fetish had caused him to be behind by several days. So of course he ignored when Shuichi called again in a slinky voice, "Oh Yuki…" Yes, he'd described it as slinky. When Shuichi got in the mood as the blond suspected he was getting into that was the only sexy adjective he could apply to the brat without being entirely insulting.

"Yuki…" His voice came out breathy. "Why haven't you answered me?" There was a pout to the end of this statement.

"You know I'm behind."

"Too behind for a little mistletoe?"

Yuki's back went ramrod straight. Oh no! Not the dreaded mistletoe. He wouldn't couldn't turn. Hr would turn and Shuichi would look all slinky and pouty and the novelist would crumble then and there. He couldn't let that happen! He continued to type, but he felt a change in the air. Something sensuous and sexy…And did he mention highly erotic? He felt his pants tighten, the pressure becoming unbearable. He reached a hand downward. Gods…He hadn't even seen the brat and he was already harder than oak tree. Yuki swore, casting his eyes downward to bulge in his pants. He was NEVER going to get this manuscript done. Not with that one behind him, speaking with his ultimate sexy voice.

His chair then turned against his will and Yuki looked at the J-rock star propped against the door jam decked out in all his erotic holiday glory.

He was wearing what resembled a Santa suit—albeit a skimpy Santa suit. On his feet he wore a pair of jet-black come-fuck me boots. He also wore red velvet coat with snowy fur trimming at the sleeve area. Accompanying this ensemble was a pair of short, red velvet shorts with a big black belt looping his slim waist. His torso was bared, as were his legs. On his head, he wore a Santa cap cocked to one side in a way that took advantage of his cute sexy package. Hell the whole ensemble took care of that! Shuichi smiled coquettishly and sexily at the same time lifting a microphone with his black leather gloves to his moist mouth.

Above his head, he dangled a spring of mistletoe.

"Shuichi, no…."

"But why not…."

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, **

**for me** **I've been an awful good boy**

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Shuichi then began to slinkily make his way to his lover, prancing lightly in his boots. His body gyrated slightly as he continued to sing.

**Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, **

**light blue I'll wait up for you **

**dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

It almost seemed the brat's mouth got poutier as he raised the microphone above his head for a moment as if to stretch.

**Think of all the fun I've missed**

**Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**

**Next year I could be oh so good**

**If you'd check off my Christmas list**

**Boo doo bee doo**

Yuki's crotch tightened more if that was even possible as he watched his lover's scrumptious gait. Listening to that orgasmic voice croon out every single word. He groaned.

**Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really **

**that's** **Not a lot**

**I've been an angel all year**

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Shuichi groaned in response. His own running down his hands, head thrown back, eyes closed with cheeks flushed. Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight He then made his way to the novelist's chair began to rub himself up against the back of it as he sang. Yuki shuddered as that sexy voice sang right next to his ear.

_Damn brat…_He thought

**Come and trim my Christmas tree**

**With some decorations bought at Tiffany's**

**I really do believe in you** **Let's see **

**if you believe in me**

**Boo doo bee doo**

He then swept forward and gyrated his way to the front slim body bumping and grinding against his lover. "Yuki…" He murmured erotically. Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean a phone Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Shuichi then straddled the blond's comforting and welcoming lap as he finished the song. His big amethyst eyes heady with desire, cheeks flushed with passion, and pouty lips ready for one thing… "So…How bout it, Santa…?" He spoke again. "Will I get what I want for Christams?" "Shuichi…" "Guess….I'll have to make do for now." "What is that suppose to.."

"Just ..Shut up and kiss me, Yuki." He looked up.

Yuki followed his lead. The brat sat there dangling mistletoe above there heads. "Kiss me." He said once more in that orgasmic voice. "I guess I can afford to spoil you." The novelist responded with a grunt then plastered his lips against Shuichi's, thrusting his seeking tongue into the brat's wet, warmth cavernous mouth. Shuichi absentmindedly dropped the mistletoe and clung to the novelist like a floozy all over a rich man at a party. When they finally parted, the vocalist grinned as if drunk and murmured a soft, "Merry Christmas, Yuki," just as the clock struck midnight.

**

* * *

A/N: TA DA! Well did you like that…? Please review!**


End file.
